List of regionally censored video games in the fictional world
Many video games have certain elements removed or edited due to regional rating standards and cultural differences. While, in the past, games were often toned down when translated overseas, in terms of violence, religious references, profanity, drug use, etc., when compared to their native counterparts, in recent years Computer Entertainment Rating Organization (CERO), among other ratings organizations, have imposed harsher restrictions on violent games. This is meant only for fictional games, as well as real games released in fictional countries. Real games have their own Wikipedia article. Generation 3 (1983 - 1990) *'Driller Engine 1 ''Touhou Project games''' - Due to the first five Touhou Project games being published by Nintendo internationally, all references to Christianity, Judaism, and Islam were removed. Nintendo allowed Drillimation to keep the references to Buddhism and Shintoism in the localizations due to there not being very many Buddhists and Shintoists that reside in the United States. *''Lucky Star 3: Dr. Manhole's Curse'' - All statues depicting "ecchi" were removed and/or covered up. *''Maddox's Quest'' - The manji symbols were replaced with Buddha silhouettes in the American versions and Islamic symbols in PAL versions. Its SNES port in all regions has Islamic symbols and the GBA port keeps the manjis in in all regions due to the lack of visibility. Communist symbols are censored in only in the original NES port in El Kadsre. ONLY. *''Hyper Amy Sisters on NES ''- Due to the port being published by Nintendo internationally outside of Taiwan, All sentences with adult humor or/and censored swearing were replaced with family-friendly versions of the sentences, and all blood (including the "lives up" screen) were replaced with an orange-blue blend to make them look like they're sweating. Also, the "lives up" message instead says "You're sweating, start over?" so that players don't question the sentence. Generation 4 (1987 - 1995) *''Super Lucky Star 4'' - The game faced a lot of censorship during localization. A drop of blood on the game's title screen was removed, and all other depictions of blood in the game were either removed or had their color changed to green or gray. All crosses on gravestones with the exception of the rosary were removed, and all nude statues were covered up and/or replaced. *''Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil'' - During localization, some of the game's dialogue was tweaked in order to better suit North America and Europe's cultures. All references to Christianity and cannibalism were removed. Rumia's arms were lowered in the international version of the game, as it was too similar to a Christian cross. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix'' - The champagne was replaced with a bottle of soda in the endings. *''Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom'' - Two spell cards depicting swastikas in both the Extra and Phantasm stage were censored. These changes likely had to be done in order to greenlight a release in Europe, due to a law in Germany that forbids the use of swastikas and other Hitler-related imagery. *''Touhou 8: Imperishable Night'' - While not very many things were censored, one hacker found unused voice clips of characters cursing in the international version of the PC version of the game. They were discovered a year after the game's release, and all future releases of the game had these clips removed in order to keep its rating of E in North America. *''Maddox's Quest 2: The Return of the Islam Prince'' - The US renames the title to "Maddox's Quest 2: The Return of the Prince", Manjis in all regions replaced by Communist flags. Generation 5 (1993 - 2001) *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 2'' - One billboard in the game was replaced in the international version of the game due to it being sponsored by Marlboro. Drillimation worried this could cause controversy with tobacco in a kid-friendly game so it was removed. *''To Heart'' - This was one of the most censored games in 1997, as the amount of violence and sexuality was toned down in the international version of the game. Due to large amounts of "ecchi" scenes, these were likely removed and/or toned down so the game can receive a rating of T in North America. All scenes involving nudity was covered up, and six explicitly violent scenes were blocked out and replaced with placeholder images including an explicit description of what happened to mock the changes. The North American version has a face-palming Susumu Takajima over a yellow background, the European version has an angry Remilia Scarlet over a magenta background, and the Australian version has Yumi Ochiai standing glumly on the shore of a beach in the Australian city of Gold Coast. *''Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism'' - All references to occult, including the mentionings of hell, were removed in the international version of the game. This was likely due to an age-rating concern. *''Maddox's Quest 3: The 3rd Dimension'' - Communist flags changed to Russian flags, the anthem remains, since Russia kept the anthem. Generation 6 (1998 - 2009) *''Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character'' - All instances of Sekibanki detaching her head in the international version were removed. Instead, the localizers redesigned her player model so her neck would extend instead. *''Maddox's Quest 4: Extra Large'' - Confederate battle flags changed to Confederate states flags in the west to get an "E for Everyone" rating. Generation 7 (2004 - 2017) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' - The El Kadsreian version was censored to remove the No Russian mission, which involved players perpetrating a terrorist attack on an airport. The EKFGR has a rule stating that games that promote terrorism in any form would be banned. *''Gal*Gun'' - The El Kadsreian Ministry of Culture forced the developers of the game, Inti Creates, to remove the ability of letting players shoot enemies from the hemline. *''Maddox's Quest 5: The Motion Volcano'' - Maddox's hat flings when he sees Maddette instead of his lap area in the west. *''Super Smash Keyboards 7'' and ''Super Smash Keyboards 8'' - Keel's fatality, Bang Bang!, was censored in the international version of the game; in the original Japanese version, Keel shoots his opponent to death with a pistol while the victim is graphically depicted, the victim's death is not in the international version, as the camera pans closer to Keel as he does it. Generation 8 (2011 - present) *''EKBA 14'' - In the Gaah Wizards Relive mode, in North America, the scene with Kaiji Zheng tipping a basketball hoop onto Faizullah Lufaqi was removed due to violence. *''Gal*Gun: Double Peace'' - The game was banned in El Kadsre due to the depiction of sexualization of underage women. *''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' - El Kadsreian version censored to remove a sexual assault scene after it was initially banned. *''Maddox's Quest 6: The Pocket Volcano'' - Any reference to 9/11 was changed to 7/11 in the west except Canada. However, the VHS effect still reads "01/11/9" *''MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death'' - The El Kadsreian version was censored to remove a child exploitation scene. Category:Lists Category:Censorship Category:Video games Category:Video game lists